Something Old, Something New
by Prettycrazy
Summary: My first try at a NCIS story - and since I've become a Jibbsoholic ofcourse this is a Jibberish story. Now you have the final chapter! I hope you will enjoy! Merry Be-lated Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Long slender female fingers curled into the sheets only to be joined by a big strong male hand that entwined their fingers, just as the females strong but still very slender and long legs wrapped around the males waist. Two naked bodies moving in complete rhythm, so in sync with each other, that words were the last thing shared between the two of them. He leant over her heated body and launched a hungry kiss to her already swollen lips, a hungry kiss she met gladly and returned with as much passion as he had shown her. His hands traveled over her exquisite form, enjoying and loving every curve it has. She moaned at his touch, and arched her back as to press her breasts impossibly more into his hands. He knew her so well, knew her body so well. He knew she knew him just as well, and wasn't surprised when she flipped them over and she straddled him, running her slightly shaking hands over his chest, they where both breathing a little heavier, but the lack of oxygen was not what was on either of their minds.

He was having a hard time holding back, he wanted to feel her around him, but she was teasing him and enjoying it, he loved the feeling of her hands all over his body, but he didn't want to wait anymore, so he flipped them over again, him wanting to be in control, but he had wrongly calculated the bed size and they ended up on the floor next to the bed, both of them laughing hard. Her lying on top of him, naked, on the floor, laughing turned him on even more, if such a thing was possible. He was the first to stop laughing cupping her face between his hands, searching for her beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. When he caught them, her laughter slowly died, while staring into his breathtaking, loving eyes. She could feel her stomach tightening just from sharing a look.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her back and quickly got of off the floor with her in his arms, and he practically slammed her into the wall, kissing her fiercely, her hands running feverishly through his hair. His hands slipped down her body only to find their nest at her buttocks, cupping them gently, yet controlling. Silently ordering her to wrap her legs back around him, she did as told and tried to help support them as he sank into her. In her efforts to support them both her hand grabbed the curtain and pulled of a few curtain loops from the rack, exposing a tiny view into the bedroom, but neither of the lovers realized this, her other hand was supporting them against the dresser positioned up against the wall they where currently blessing in their own way.

When she could feel herself getting closer to the edge she positioned her foot against the wall and pushed forcefully, sending him backwards with her in his arms, luckily propelling towards the bed, he only just landed on his back on the mattress before he flipped them again. He placed open mouth kisses all over her chest while his one hand followed her body's complete and full length, all the way from her ankle to her chin which he grabbed and let his lips control hers. He started working hard and long for both of them to find release. They did so simultaneously, each of them screaming out like they'd done so many times before.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing in her sweet scent, before leaving a heated kiss on her neck and lay down besides her, gathering his lover into his embrace. They both feel asleep quickly, neither noticing the light from the Christmas decorations outside spilling through the ripped curtain, onto their bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for you wonderful reviews.

I forgot before I posted the first part to thank VerityFrancesB for being my wonderful beta – eventhough I'm hopeless!!! LOL

I hope you will enjoy this next part and not stone me at the end. Again thank you for your wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters I just borrow them and makes them play nice!

oooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

She flung the pants away angrily, the button still in her hand as it had fallen off in her haste to get dressed. She ran around her bedroom, finding clothes scattered everywhere. The shirt she had wanted to wear today, the first sunny day of spring, was not matching with anything she could find. Finally she found a skirt that fit and matched and pulled it hastily up her thighs.

Ten minutes behind schedule already at the beginning of her day, what a great start, she thought to herself as she grabbed her cell phone after giving her driver orders.

"Cynthia, please notify my nine o'clock that I'll be fifteen minutes late." Jenny informed her secretary.

"I will Director Shepard. And I will tell Special Agent Gibbs that as well, he is waiting for you." Cynthia told her.

"Put him on the phone!"

"Where the hell are you?" a deep male voice yelled into the phone, resulting in Jenny holding the phone at arms length.

"Well good morning to you to Jethro, I'm on my way in, had a little bit of wardrobe trouble but figured it out so don't wor… - why am I explaining myself to you, we don't have an appointment, I'm not late for a meeting with you. Talk with Cynthia and book an appointment with her uhm…. after my doctor's appointment." Jenny said while flipping through her day planner.

"A fashion crisis is why you're being late? Wait, doctor's appointment? Jen are you alright?" His sarcasm changed quickly to worry.

"Relax Jethro just an annual checkup, I should have had one three months ago but didn't have the time for it so now I finally got an appointment scheduled so… - again why am I letting you in on all this? I will see you soon Jethro." And then she hung up shaking her head.

Fifteen minutes later she entered the bullpen with fresh coffee in one hand and her briefcase in the other, she quickly said her good mornings and hurried towards and up the stairs. Half way up the briefcase slipped out of her hands and it fell a few steps back down, she stopped her pace upstairs and breathed out heavy, then turned to get her briefcase, she kneeled down and collected all the different papers that had escaped from it. Once back into their right place and the case securely locked again she rose, only to be hit by a spell of dizziness, she dropped her coffee and grabbed for the railing.

"Jen, I got you, relax and breathe slowly." Jethro was holding her even before her hand had reached the railing.

"Whoa, I think I got up a little to fast there." Jen smiled at him once she was able to focus again, trying to brush off the incident as normal, to ease the worry she saw in his eyes.

"Take it easy ok, don't want to collect you at the bottom of the stairs next time! Ok!" Gibbs exclaimed while escorting her upstairs to her office. Making sure she had a glass of water, and was safely in her chair before he left her.

Throughout the day Gibbs and his team looked up towards the Directors office several times, and a short while past lunch time, she emerged from her office and walked down to the bullpen dropping files on several different desks, stopping in front of Gibbs desk, dropping down six heavy case files.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I expect these case reports to be readable when I return, thank you!" Her director voice told him, but the eyes of Jenny smiled a knowing smile at him, when he simply nodded.

"You leaving now Jen?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Yes, but as I told you just now, and earlier this morning, I will return later." With that she turned and left.

She was sitting in her doctors office waiting for the results of her complete physical, and the whole time the doctor was taking she was beginning to go against her choice to have another doctor instead of Ducky. But she needed to have someone else do these things or Jethro would know everything about her before she would, when her period was on its high, when she last had sexual intercourse, her stress level yes well everything, she needed privacy in this matter, coz it wouldn't just be Jethro who would know it would be his entire team.

Finally the door opened and Dr. Dubris entered, he looked at her with a smile before returning his eyes to his papers.

"Well Doctor, am I dying or what?" She tried to joke.

"I would go with the or what. When was the last time you saw a doctor?" He inquired when he sat down behind the large desk.

"Oh uhm I think that must have been in October last year, when Ducky made sure my shoulder had healed nicely." She shared with a hint of a child being scolded for doing something wrong.

"Have you experienced any changes, anything different since…uhm January?" The doctor raised his eyebrows while asking.

"I'm sorry doctor I work all day, sometimes all night as well, I even sometimes go 2-3 days without any decent sleep, I don't really notice if something is out of it's ordinary. Not even my monthly cycle comes as it should."

"Well Ms Shepard, that is normal when you screw up the body's normal rhythm, then you no longer have a timetable for when what comes. But I was more interested in knowing, like dizziness, feeling ill, headaches anything like that really?"

"Uhm I have had a few dizzy spells in the past few weeks but nothing major, I think the worst case I had of that, was this morning, but I was having a stressful morning, running late, so I just put it down to that. Why, what's wrong doctor?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"I have a few more questions? Are you currently in a relationship?"

"No, as I told you before my work schedule is packed and doesn't really give me a lot of time to socialize either."

"Well there are several different sorts of relationships, how about a pure need-covering-relationship? I think my teenage boys would call that a booty call." the good doctor shared with a slight smile, which Jenny joined in on before answering a little nervous.

"No, and what would make that any of your business anyway?" She now folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Ms. Shepard, you are three maybe even four months pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all again for your reviews, I very much appreciate them.**

**And an even BIGGER thank you to my amazing beta - who made this readable for you guys.**

**Please leave me a little word in the end, eventhough it is flattering that you place this story on alert, I would LOVE to know what you think about it!!! Thank you!!!**

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo

Chap. 3

Jenny lost all sort of ability to speak. She looked at the sheet of paper the doctor handed her. She read the line over and over again. Pregnancy – POSITIVE.

"Ms. Shepard, I assume you weren't expecting this?"

Jen just shook her head, she never looked up from the paper. Her hands started shaking and she could feel the cold sweat run down her back. She desperately wanted to scream, laugh, cry, all of them at once. But she didn't know if it was because she was happy about the news or shocked, most probably the latter.

"Can I get you a glass of water Ms. Shepard?" the doctor looked at her worried.

Jenny's eyes shot open at the offer "Oh God, Jethro!" She said in a loud whisper more to herself than the doctor.

"This is just another wild guess, but Jethro, would he be the one to share this news with?" He looked at her intently and she just nodded at his guess. Until suddenly she rose to her feet.

"No no, oh God no. No doctor I can't do this. I can't tell him, he can't know about this doctor please."

"Oh I'm not telling anyone. But what do you say we do an ultrasound and figure out how far along you are?"

"Oh I know doctor, the night between December 22nd and 23rd!" she was still whispering.

"That makes you 17 weeks, but what do you say we do the ultrasound anyway, then not so much to clarify your baby's age but more to find out how it's doing. I don't know your normal size but I don't see much evidence that you are expecting a child." The doctor smiled at her

"God doctor could I have damaged the child in any way?" Jenny was suddenly nervous.

"Well you wrote in your papers that you drink bourbon, more coffee than what's healthy for any human being, sleep irregular hours, your diet is not exactly what I would call healthy or present at times and do you always wear those?" He said pointing at her shoes.

"So what you basically say is that yes I could already have damaged the child. And yes I always wear heels." She was shocked when she realized what the doctor had said.

"I'm not saying you've caused your child any damage, but I just want to make sure it's healthy and strong. So if you would lie down over there I will get the ultrasound." He got up and walked over and pulled a machine towards the examine table. And watched as Jenny slowly walked over to lie down.

"Now lets see here!" Dr. Dubris slowly moved the ultrasound over Jens lower abdomen. "There you are, beautiful baby you have here Ms. Shepard. Good size, a little small for a 17 week old fetus, but then again you are not showing the least as far as I can see. But everything looks great, you just need to get you life scheduled a little more. More sleep, more rest during the day, keep your stress level down to a minimum and eat at least three meals every day, and no more coffee and no more bourbon. I'll give you this vitamin supplement, and I would advise you to switch to at least lower heels just so you move the pressure from your lower back." He finished of with a smile and wiped of the gel, and Jen rose slowly still in a state of shock.

She walked out of the doctors office with a lot of different pamphlets and orders to take it easy and get her vitamins. She still felt like she was in a daze, when she walked out to her waiting car.

She had just seen her baby. It was real now. She was pregnant.

She didn't look up at Stanley as she entered the car, she held the ultrasound picture close to her chest as she felt the car speed of towards headquarters. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

One night of bliss and good old times was enough to bring back trouble. And once again Jethro was part of the trouble. She was pregnant. Pregnant with their child. How would she ever be able to tell him? Just after new years they'd had a huge fight, which resulted in no communication other than what was necessary, for weeks. And then this girlfriend thing of his, had come into the picture, she still hadn't meet her, but he was leaving at decent hours and got a smile on his face every time one special person called and he never brought dinner around her office anymore. Sure he still cared for Jen, she knew that or else he wouldn't yell at her, irritate her and all the other things. Even worry when he heard about a doctor's appointment. He seems happy the way things are now. She couldn't just ruin that.

Tears kept flowing, she looked out the window and knew instantly that she would have to pull herself together within the next five minutes, or it would be noticeable when she entered the bullpen.

Once in the parking lot, she quickly applied the last touch to her makeup before exiting the town car. She looked at Stanley and informed him to pick her up again at 7 pm that evening. She then walked to elevator and pressed for the bullpen. The way up was not a problem but the second the doors opened she froze. Suddenly worried that it would be noticeable that she was now aware of the fact she was with child. Most important would _he_ notice?

She decided to just slip on the Director mask, she hadn't told the Director that she was pregnant yet. Yes she felt as two different people at the moment, but that made it easier to just kind of forgetting the whole situation.

She took a deep breath and walked straight to Gibbs's desk. He didn't even look up from the report he was writing on.

"What did the doctor say Jen?"

There it was, she was Jen, not the director. And here he was telling her who she was just a few seconds after she had decided that she was the director so she wouldn't have to deal with the whole situation of being pregnant with Jethro's child while talking to him. She swallowed hard.

"None of your business Jethro, now those reports, are you done with them?"

He closed the top file and handed her back the stack. And got up to help her up the stairs, as he came around his desk, he leaned in a whispered in her ear.

"I will find out sooner or later and you know it!" the goose bumps ran down her back at his breath against her ear. And she knew that this time he for sure would know. And her thought went to the folder she held in her briefcase, abortion after the 12th week. And the second that thought had passed through her brain she felt the tears starting to build up again. She would never be able to do that, she had seen the child on the ultrasound, the small arms and legs. And more importantly to her, she had seen the small eyes.

Jethro could feel his gut go off, something wasn't right or something was at least different, it didn't feel like a wrong feeling that went off, it felt strangely good. He could feel her trying to get her arm out of his grasp, once they reached the landing.

"Thank you Jethro, now let go of my arm!" She said coldly, but didn't dare to look into his eyes.

"Fine! I will be back in a little while and you will tell me what is wrong, what the doctor said." And with that he left her to go to her office.

She slammed her door shut behind her, and threw everything down on top of her desk and a small shaking hand landed on her abdomen.

"How am I going to do this!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews I hope I will be able to fulfill some of your wishes in this chapter, I hope you will enjoy. And everybody send a thankful thought to Verity for making this readable!!! I love you beta!!!!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chap. 4

Jethro hated not knowing when something wasn't like it was suppose to. So much so that he'd actually ordered Ziva to spy on Jenny. She did a lousy job of it, because she didn't want to get into trouble if Jenny found out.

Two weeks had passed since she had seen the doctor, and he had tried every possible way to get the information she was keeping from him. She looked exhausted to him, more than she usually did. And he noticed she had begun to leave no later than 7 pm, of course he'd also noticed the huge stack of files she was always carrying home and when she came back into the office. His first thought was that she was seeing someone, and in her eager to go home to be with him, she left early, took work with her and worked well into the night which was why she looked more exhausted than usually.

But two days ago he was called to her office to hand over a case to CIA, and to do it nicely. After he had done as she requested the two CIA agents left. She sat down in her chair and sighed, rubbing her eyes, he in the meanwhile poured them each a drink. When she looked up he tried to hand her the drink.

"No thank you Jethro!"

"No thank you? The last time you said no thank you to bourbon, you had just vomited in autopsy after a very ugly case. What's wrong?" he sat down in the chair opposite hers.

"I'm just not feeling like having a drink, ok." She shot him a look.

"Why is that Jen? You sick? Something happened to you after your doctor's appointment, and I am not liking what I see!" He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees looking into her eyes.

"It is none of your business Jethro, but thank you for your concern." She tried to divert her eyes not wanting to give up any information she didn't want him to have just yet.

"Oh so you _are_ seeing someone, who is he?" He smirked hoping she would give something up.

"Jethro!" she gasped out shocked.

"What? Sorry for being interested. And I am sorry for showing concern about who my former girlfriend is currently dating." His tone changed from defensive to sincerer.

"Jethro, I am not seeing anyone. And even if I where I would not be telling you about him." She rose from her chair crossing her arms in front of her, careful not to press her arms to tight and show her now growing from, she was wearing a loose shirt, with a wide skirt and a jacket over the shirt to cover up all body changes she had.

"That is not fair, you know who I date!" He leaned back in the chair throwing up his arms.

"Yes I do but that doesn't mean I am interested in knowing, but she keeps turning up around here, so I can hardly avoid knowing who she is." She felt dizzy again and tried to cover it up by sitting down quickly.

"Jen you would tell me if something serious was wrong right?" a sad look appeared on his face.

"If I was dying you mean?" he nodded "I'm not dying Jethro, now would you please leave so I can get done with all of this!" she pointed first towards the door and then at her desk, and he rose to leave her alone.

When the door closed she let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. And she slowly placed a hand on her still very flat but showing pregnancy belly. She was now almost halfway through her pregnancy, and she had only known for two weeks, still trying to get use to it. She was having a hard time staying away from all the things the doctor had ordered, and especially when Jethro was dangling the things in front of her. She wanted to tell him, she didn't want to go through the other half alone, she was scared, she was about to be a mother. And she was alone, all alone. Sure she had a whole agency of devoted people who would do anything for her. But she doubted any of them would willingly offer themselves up for a week of sleepless nights to take care of her baby.

She could feel her courage leave her, the second she started to dial Gibb's number to call him back in. She needed to know if he would be there for the other half, she wanted him there in 8 days when she was going for a new ultrasound. 8 days, she just realized how little time she had to gather her courage and tell him.

Finally she had thought things through and asked Cynthia to make sure Jethro would be in her office when she finished her conference in MTAC this afternoon, Cynthia had done as she was told and nodded slowly and curiously to her director when she approached her office.

"Cynthia, I need total privacy during this conversation with Agent Gibbs, so no disturbance unless we are being blown up. Thank you!" Jen smiled and entered her office, as she turned to close the door, she softly let her hand drift to where her baby was lying securely, for just a second then she turned around again to confront Gibbs.

"Jen what do you want, I am quite busy at the moment, my director has ordered rewriting again of several reports."

"Well your director will have to wait patiently for those reports because I need to speak with you, privately."

"And you chose the director of NCIS's office to have a private conversation. You do know that the elevator switch still works!" he laughed at his own remark.

"Jethro be serious for just five minutes!" she tilted her head at him and a knowing smile passed her lips.

"Ok I'm sorry Jen, why do you need to speak with me privately?" his fingers curled around the sleeves of his jacket afraid of what she would be telling him. Mostly because he knew that this was his Jen that would be having a private conversation with him, not his director.

"Please sit down, and I need you to understand that no matter what I tell you, it has no affect in our work situation, this is a private matter." She could feel the lump in her throat pressing upwards.

"But it will change our private situation?" he felt the nervousness spread throughout his body.

"I don't know, maybe it will. That is actually going to be up to you!" she smiled sadly as she sat down in the chair besides his, she folded her hands and leaned slightly over her knees, with her elbows resting there and she did all she could to avoid his eyes.

He placed a hand over hers and forced her with that action to look at him "Up to me, huh? Well then you better tell me now." He paused as he searched her eyes, "Please!"

At his last word she felt the tears pressing to fall, and quickly stopped the tear that escaped. She breathed out heavily, and looked down at her hands once more.

"Do you remember the Christmas party?" she wringed her hands together.

"The one last year?" He looked up over her head as the thought about her question.

"Yes Jethro, do you remember?" Jen was a little annoyed at his question, of course it would be the one last year.

"Yeah I remember, it was a great party. It was very much appreciated that you kept Morrow's Christmas tradition. I know all the teams were happy about it." He smiled over at her, it was a true smiled, one of those that reached his eyes.

"Thank you Jethro but it's not so much about the party itself, but more about how you and I ended it. Do you remember that?" Her voice was shaking.

His lips curled up quickly and he smirked "Oh yeah I remember, we made good use of my bed didn't we?"

"Jethro I know. But what I didn't remember at the time was to be careful, and neither did you. And I know we both had had a little more than what's good for either of us to drink, and that we where caught up in the moment. And I don't regret anything from that night." She stopped to take in his reaction so far.

"But what Jen?" He didn't know if he should start building up anger or happiness.

"I need to know that you know I'm not asking you to drop everything for me here, before I finish. Do you understand?" her eyes were begging him to understand.

"Jen just tell me ok, I understand and I wont drop anything, unless you beg me to ok!" Again he grabbed her hands, decided quickly that it should be fear instead of anger or happiness.

"I uhm…. Just one more thing." He nodded quickly "I'm sorry for changing your life!" She diverted her eyes from his again.

"Don't say your sorry, instead tell me how you are going to change my life?" he grabbed her hands more tightly.

"Jethro that night in December was amazing and….." he interrupted her a little louder than he wanted to.

"Just tell me Jen."

"I'm pregnant Jethro!" she saw his jaw literally drop.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**She told him!!! LOL hope you are satisfied!!! But how will he react??? How would you reacht??? I look forward to read your reviews!!!! Love you all!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews!!!! I am really enjoying them, and I've noticed that for each review I go straight to write 2-3 pages more of this story. So keep 'em coming and I will keep writing.**

**Thank you so much again my amazing beta - thank you for all your corrections and ideas. **

**Well I think I will be dissappointing some of you here in this chapter. But well see!!!! **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chap. 5**

His hands went cold in a second, she could see his brain trying to convert what she had just told him. His mouth kept opening and closing. She was trying to stay strong and not press him into saying or doing anything.

He leaned back in the chair looking at her. His brain couldn't handle that information. Jenny was pregnant, _his_ Jenny was _pregnant_. Pregnant with his child, their child. This was a dream he had never dared to think would ever be possible, and now he was presented with this dream and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Jethro, please say something!" Jen pleaded

His eyes was showing confusion, his body language defeat, but she knew there was much more to this mans feelings than those two things. She was just waiting for the explosion.

"I needed to tell you now, in a little over a week I'm going for a new ultrasound and I wanted to give you the opportunity to go with me if you want to. And I need to know if I should start preparing for this baby's arrival alone or you will be in it for the rest of the ride with me?" she looked down fast, then right back into his eyes.

He kept his silence for a long time then suddenly he rose and stormed out, slamming her office door shut.

She sat in the chair she had taken place in when they first started their conversation, she felt the pressure of her job, her life and Jethro push her down further into the leather of the seat. She tried to rise but her body wouldn't or couldn't cooperate with her. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, and the need for a visit to the place where she only could send herself, started filling her mind.

"Not now please, I'm just starting to get use to this!" she softly said and place her hand on her almost flat belly. And the feeling disappeared, a small smile spread over her lips as a thought about discipline and motherly advise popped up.

"Well I better get organized, as now I'm in this alone!" she whispered to herself and her unborn child.

A few days closer to her next ultrasound, she leaned over the railing on the catwalk looking down at the bullpen. She looked at all the agents walking between each others desks, writing on their computers, flipping through case files and calendars. Calendars, she thought.

"Oh no I still haven't told Jethro about the ultrasound!" she thought and frowned at herself. "Well he obviously doesn't want to know of this child, or me. So why would he even care!" her thoughts went on, and saddened her, then she felt eyes on her and she instantly knew it was Jethro.

"What's wrong Jen, what is it you want to tell me?" his eyes was asking, it felt like those ice blue eyes would speak right into her mind.

"My ultrasound Jethro, it's in 5 days and I wanted you with me, but I guess that's out of the question!"

"I'll go with you."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"I know" then he looked away from her, she still felt sad and knew that this would be a tense moment and not much joy or fun would come from it, yes they would see their child but that was going to be all.

The days passed in a blur, and when the day came for the ultrasound. Jen walked down to his desk and starred at him. Not saying anything but just handed him a note with the place and time. He murmured his thanks as she hurriedly walked upstairs to MTAC, not noticing Ziva following her.

"Jenny, what is wrong?" Ziva asked quietly once in MTAC

"Nothing Ziva, I just need Jethro's assistance in a personal matter. Nothing to worry about, and please don't ask more questions I promise when the time is right I will tell you." Jen was pleading her friend, and Ziva could feel the frustration radiate from Jenny, so she simply nodded and left.

Jen slumped into a chair her head resting on one hand, the other hand had begun to on it's own when ever it wasn't busy to drift down and rest over her unborn child. It felt natural to her. She looked over to the technician and asked him to give her some privacy in MTAC and to set the scan to only give access if she allowed it, he nodded and did as he was told.

As soon as the door closed, her eyes started filling with tears. She didn't know if it was fear or excitement. Jethro had silently promised to go with her to the ultrasound, but she had prepared herself to the fact that she was going to be doing this all alone, which also meant she had decided that she wanted to know the sex of the baby. But what if she was expecting a girl, and Jethro would pull away even further, what if their little girl would remind him of Kelly every single day. Or what if she was expecting a little boy, a boy needed a father figure, and not just on an every other weekend basis. Her head felt like exploding, when suddenly the alarm went of, unwanted personnel trying to access MTAC, she looked at the name, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She pressed the access denied button and sat down again.

After half an hour a message appeared on the screen in front of her.

'Director, your appointment is in 20 minutes'

She quickly got up and pressed a few keys to unlock MTAC again and hurriedly exited, right outside was Jethro, he was holding her coat out for her to slip right into, and her purse was over his arm.

"Thank you, I lost track of time!" She said as they walked into the elevator, he kept his silence.

They arrived at the doctors office two minutes before her scheduled appointment, Jethro had called in a favor and they had police escort all the way to the hospital, it cleared the road much faster.

They hadn't shared a word all the way, not even a look. They just shared the car. And Jen was starting to feel even more frustrated than she already was. He didn't guide her through the doors like he used to, they just walked in side by side, and Jen walked over to the nurses station and informed of her arrival, then walked over nearby where Jethro had taken place. She sat down a few chairs from him, and opened her purse. Then her name was called, and they both rose.

"Hello again Director Shepard, I see you've brought some moral support!" the doctor smiled and greeted Jethro with a handshake.

"Nope I'm just here for the show!" Gibbs said coldly.

"The show?" Dr. Dubris was a little shocked to hear him say that, but from the look Jenny was sending he knew not to worry about it. "So how have you been feeling since the last time I saw you?"

"Fine, just fine. Listen doctor I don't want to be rude but I have a very important meeting in an hour so can we please do the ultrasound so I can get back to my job?" Jenny smiled.

"Of course, right this way my dear!" he led her over to the examine table, Jethro followed behind her and stood besides her as she climbed up. Dr. Dubris instructed her to lie down and lift up her shirt and open the button in her pants, then he spread the gel over her exposed belly "Now lets see!"

Jenny looked up in the ceiling, until Jethro caught her eye, she gave him a soft smile which he returned, and then the moment was interrupted by the doctor "Here it is, It's playing hide and seek here." Both Jen and Jethro looked at the screen, and their baby was looking strong and healthy, waving its small arms, opening and closing the little hand, then suddenly it flipped to the other side, and all three adults laughed.

"It's beautiful!" Jen whispered mostly to herself, but she heard a faint 'yes' leaving Jethro's lips.

"So the baby's sex. Do you want to know?" The doctor looked between them both.

"No, why would we?" Jethro questioned.

Jen looked at him, "I want to know thank you doctor!"

"Why do you want to know that Jen, they didn't have this opportunity 20 years ago, they waited and were surprised!" he looked almost disgusted at her.

"Because, you already made it clear that you weren't going to be here, I'm in this mostly alone, and I want to know what to prepare for, and well actually you don't have a say in this, you think that night this was created was a mistake. Otherwise you wouldn't just have stormed out on me when I told you and you would not be silent when you are around me. Doctor I want to know! Jethro if you don't want to know then leave!" tears was present in her eyes again, she could no longer control it.

The doctor looked at Jethro, and he motioned to the doctor to continue. Dr. Dubris moved the ultrasound around for a little while and then he looked Jen straight in the eye and smiled "It's a little boy!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Please leave me a little word - and I will write you at least 50 back LOL **

**Tell me what you think!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok sorry for the long update, but Christmas time is here and that means ekstra work for me!!! So I don't have as much time awake as I would love and like to have. But here you have a new chappy, and remember to send a thankful note to my lovely beta, she's the reason for making this readable!!! **

**Thanks...**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Chap. 6

Now ending her second trimester, she was just showing a little but still enough to make it difficult to hide. Secnav was informed of her current situation, and he had told her that so far he didn't see her being pregnant as a problem, but of course she would be the one who had to make a decision about her own position. He had told her that he didn't see a problem with her becoming a mother and three months leave would be provided after she had given birth, he wouldn't want to loose her as director.

Jethro and Jen hadn't spoken privately since the ultrasound. She hadn't wanted to because since that day, his girlfriend had been dropping by even more frequently than before. Always at his desk when Jen had summoned up her courage to tell him how the pregnancy was going, or whenever the baby was very active and she had wanted to share the movement, that woman had been standing by his desk or they were standing with their arms around each other. She felt more than alone, she had shared this future adding of the NCIS with Jethro, her doctor, her maid and Secnav, and since Jethro wasn't speaking to her, she didn't have anyone to share her experience or heartache with. She was more than emotional at the moment, and the current case of a missing child wasn't easy on her, and another case of newly weds being separated, by death, even before their lives as married couple had begun, made her silently cry in her office or at home. And the pressure of the expected appearance at the White House Annual Ball, along with everything else, had her nerves on the outside of her cloth.

He hadn't wanted to speak with her, because he didn't know how he should tackle this, he was going to be a father again. This time to a boy. He was ecstatic and smiled wide every time he thought about it, much to the annoyance of his girlfriend, because when she asked he brushed it away, and told her it was nothing. And he didn't want to speak to Jen, because he still hadn't figured out how to break things of with his current girlfriend and he had trouble looking in Jen's direction, afraid he would hurt her further. He knew she was looking at him, he felt her looking at him almost every day, and when he noticed she started showing he wanted nothing more than to place a hand protectively over their child, to feel the movement that undoubtedly was there from time to time. When Jen came into the office looking like something the cat dragged in, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and tell her that everything would be alright. But as long as he hadn't stopped seeing Karen, he couldn't face Jenny.

Three days before the White House Annual Ball, Jethro was asked to a meeting in Jen's office, he dreaded it already before the words had passed Cynthia's lips. But he also knew better than to disobey Jen's order. So on time and with a hand ready to knock on her door he went up to her office.

"Agent Gibbs please take a seat!" She motion for him to take place opposite her desk, where she herself was seated, a good foot further from the desk edge Gibbs noticed.

"Director!" He shortly greeted and took place.

"As you are aware, I'm wanted at the White House Annual Ball on Friday, and I'm in need of protection detail, and since your team has been able to get out of weekend duty for over two months, you and your team are to act as my detail on Friday, understood?" she was 100% director, it wasn't even a real question when she had finish her order, it was more a statement, and he didn't dare contradict her so he simply nodded.

"Fine Jen, I'll notify my team!" He said and started to get up.

"You, are to escort me as well as be my detail. Are you in need of a tuxedo or will you be able to fit into the one you have?" She asked without looking up from the file she was holding.

"I fit into my tux fine Jen, I'm not the one growing every day!" He snapped at her and regretted it the second the words left his mouth.

"Jethro!" She pleaded looking at him.

"I know….uhm….you know what I mean!" and then he stormed out the door.

She looked at the now closed door, and sighed heavily just as wild movement began under her left hand that was resting on her bulge. She felt tears starting to press, she quickly grabbed something to dab her eyes with and returned to her work, her hand from time to time drifting down when the movement was to much to not focus on.

When evening approached Jen came out of her office and hurried down the stairs and over to Gibbs' table, he didn't look up he just slowly continued looking at his computer screen.

"On Friday you are expected to be at my house at 7 pm, the car will pick you up at your house at 6.30 pm, so be ready!" she spat and started leaving.

"What colour?" He said coldly

"Excuse me?" she turned quickly, a little too quickly, a dizzy spell washed over her and she tried to grab hold of Ziva's desk. She knocked over the lamp before Jethro was holding her upright.

"You need to learn this if you move to fast you'll get dizzy and if you keep up the expanding I won't be able to catch you or hold you up!" He smirked as he noticed that one of his hands was gracing her abdomen.

"What did you mean about the colour?" she asked swiftly while pushing his hands of her.

"My carnation?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, disappointed that she had brushed his hands of.

"I will make sure that our colour coordination runs smoothly, just be on time, good night!" with that statement she turned more slowly and walked fast to the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, she let the chills of him touching her belly wash over her, she felt warm and cozy, loving the fact that he had just graced her side, and without a doubt felt the expansion of her midsection, their child.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Please review it may get the next chappy here faster!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7

The Annual Ball at the White House was now two hours away, and Jen was desperately trying to get her dress to stay out instead of clinging to her bulge. Her maid had been helping her, finally asked Jen to take of the dress again, because all her fiddling with the material had made the fabric static and that was the reason for the clinging. Standing in her bedroom in nothing but her underwear and in front of a mirror. She couldn't help but turn to the side and look at her growing form in the reflection. A small hand ran over the bump, and rested just below it. Standing like this really made her see how much she was actually showing.

Noemi returned with her dress and helped her slip it over her head without messing up her hair. When Noemi had zipped up the beautiful deep purple flowing dress, she looked Jen over and nodded satisfied and then the door bell rang.

"Noemi that is hopefully agent Gibbs, please just lead him into the lounge I will be right down!" Jen said and sat down at her vanity to fix the last of her makeup.

"Si Senora, you sure you ok?" Noemi had several times during the last two week asked Jen that same question whenever she was leaving the room, Jen nodded her answer and turned back to the mirror and started applying the last of her make up.

A few minutes later Gibbs was still standing by her front door, waiting for her do descent the stairs, even though Noemi had insisted several times that Jen had asked her to have him wait in the lounge. He looked up at the top of the stairs as he noticed movement, and he felt his jaw hit his chest as he noticed Jen moving slowly down the staircase, a smile spread over her lips as she reached him at the bottom step.

"Close your mouth Jethro it is getting drafty in here! But thank you for the compliment!" she reached our to him with the carnation in her hand, pinning is to the lapel of his tuxedo jacket. Then quickly turned to reach out for her purse and looked into it making sure she had everything with her.

"Uhm….your welcome!" He quickly looked down at his shoes, adjusting his bow tie and checking the carnation on his jacket smiling at the thought of how her hands had been shaking while pinning the flower to his tux, and how much he had wanted to take those small shaking hands into his own squeezing them slightly out of love.

"Well I have everything, and it's time, are you ready to leave?" she didn't look up at him as she spoke.

"Yes, yeah I'm ready!" He placed a hand on the small of her back, and began guiding her towards the door.

"Noemi, I wont be back until late this evening, so no need for you to come here in the morning, if you will just have my bed made and all the cloths I've thrown around up there out of the way I will be more than satisfied. And thank you for all your help this evening!" she indicated to her curly hairdo, and smiled. "Oh and enjoy your day off tomorrow, and please take the day off and don't stay around to make me lunch and such!" she smiled even more.

"Gracias Senora, I try yes!" the young woman bowed and closed the door after her employer.

Stanley opened the door for them and Gibbs help Jen get into the car and followed her. They both settled into the soft leather seats and prepared themselves for a 45 minute drive. After a few miles, Jen looked out the window but started small talking.

"How's your paperwork going so far?"

"Slow, but the stack is slowly getting smaller!"

"Well that's always good, wish I could say the same. But then again I don't do paperwork like you, and just sign the case report because I know and like the agent."

"Oh Cynthia has be telling on me!"

"Oh yes."

The small talk continued for a good amount of time, then they both fell silent, Jenny returned to looking out the window, and Gibbs started studying his hands. Her worry about them as parents suddenly overwhelmed her, and she felt tears pressing to fall. Why was she so worried, he was better with children than anyone. Maybe it was his girlfriend she was worried about. Would she be able to look at another woman caring for her child? Would she be able to handle watching the man she knew she loved, with another woman having fun with her and Jethro's child? And what would Secnav say when he found out who the father was, when he asked she had told him that in given time she would tell him. What if he asked tonight? What if Jethro told him? Oh that wouldn't be a problem her work hadn't suffered, and neither had the agency. But it still worried her.

Her thoughts was completely occupied that she forgot all about her company in the car. And when the reason for ruining her figure decided to make himself noticed and started moving, she placed a hand on top of the child, and moved it around in small soothing circles, she jumped slightly when she was brought back to reality.

"You look beautiful Jen!" Jethro's soft masculine voice said, and her wide shocked eyes meet his soft look.

"Oh God Jethro I forgot for a minute that I wasn't alone back here, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable!" She looked down at her hand, that was still receiving small kicks.

"Oh you are not making me uncomfortable, quite the opposite actually. Is he moving a lot?" He questioned.

"Every day, and especially around this time!"

"Do you mind?" He asked hesitantly, as he moved closer to her and indicated towards her belly.

"Uhm no, I don't mind." She removed her own hand and made room for him to feel.

"You sure, I don't want to pressure you!" the worry was shown in his voice.

"Jethro I am sure!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on top of the movement. He froze but the smile that spread wide on his face told a story of amazement, in stead of fright. When the movement under his hand suddenly stopped, and his facial expression looked like a mixture of disappointment and worry, she looked at him and pointed downwards, he moved his hand in the direction she pointed and seconds later the smile was back.

"He's teasing!" he whispered.

"I know, or maybe he is trying to say something!"

He looked her in the eyes starting another wordless conversation they both knew so well. They could and did tell each other everything they couldn't put into words in these conversations. He then moved his eyes down to his hand. "No Jen I still haven't told her, mostly because it doesn't concern her and…" he was cut of by her at she brushed of his hand.

"Doesn't concern her? Yes it very much concerns her, unless you are planning on not wanting to see him when he is born. I know we haven't spoken about this fact that we are indeed expecting a child, and I know it will be a difficult task to explain to your girlfriend that you have an ex who is pregnant. But I also expect her to take care of him when ever he will be with you, so it does concern her. When are you…." This time he interrupted her.

"Jen, I am trying to find a smooth and none physical way of breaking things off with Karen. I am really sorry if it hurt you seeing her as much as you have. But this hasn't been easy for me either. One day we where cozy and back at being friends who read each other like open books, next we have an amazing night together, then we slide apart and to top it of you tell me you are pregnant. I didn't know how to handle it. I am even still trying to figure it out, but don't forget this – I can't wait to see this little guy!" he looked her deep in the eyes and placed his hand back on her stomach. She kept starring at him, the smile that graced her lips slowly rising to also reach her eyes.

Their joint smiling was interrupted by Stanley's voice "We will arrive in 4 minutes Ma'am."

"Thank you Stanley!" Jen said and grabbed her purse noticing that Gibbs's hand was still resting on her. "Are you glued stuck or?" she tried to get back into director mood, but it didn't work.

"Something like it!"

"Well you should know that Secnav knows I'm pregnant but not with who, so unless you want to jeopardize your job I suggest you keep it very low key that you are at fault for my lack of interest in any or all offers." His hand slowly left her bump and grabbed her free hand and brought it up to his lips.

"You still look beautiful!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

Gibbs kept a close eye on Jen the entire evening, and made sure she took breaks from standing in her heels all night.

When they first arrived at the White House, Jethro kept his hand on the small of her back, as they moved down the line of people to meet. Secnav stopped them and whispered into Jens ear, Gibbs couldn't hear what was said so he just smiled and guided Jen further, and once they had greeted the President and his wife, he moved her straight to a chair, he had felt her muscles tighten a few times during the meeting and greeting session.

"Are you alright?" the more than worried frown on his forehead was present at his question

"Yes thank you. Jethro I'm not in labour, if that's what you want to know, I'm having these tiny contractions that helps the birth along once we get to that, so I've been told." She smiled a little breathless at him. "It is hard keeping a smile on your face when the kid inside you thinks that its pure fun to kick the air out of you, and the people who's hand you are shaking expect you to answer a silly question." She sat down slowly and enjoyed the feeling of the pressure leaving her back muscles.

"You know you just have to say the words Jen, and we'll be out of here." He sat down in front of her taking her hands in his, softly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

She nodded her answer, and looked around the ball room for a long time, simply enjoying the feeling of him holding her hands. Neither of them cared about letting go when people approached them. After a good hour Jenny leaned back in the chair and placed a soothing hand on her belly, since the little boy in hiding suddenly woke up. But before they had a chance to begin a conversation about the movement, Jenny rolled her eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Jethro.

"What's wrong?"

"Congressman Barry Simmons is on his way over here, and he always has the most stupid lines ready, and I am really not in the mood for him right now." Jenny didn't get any further because Simmons was now right at their table.

"Director Shepard – you've grown since the last time I saw you!" He grunted at his own little joke.

"Congressman Simmons, I have indeed, but at least it's only temporary." She stated coldly.

"I guess I wasn't fast enough."

"Fast enough for what?" She dared him to answer.

"To be one of the lucky few who get to bed you." He whispered the last part and took the liberty to place a hand on her growing form.

Gibbs noticed Jen's shocked expression and frozen pose, so he quickly moved and removed Simmons hand, and stared at him. Jen noticed how uncomfortable Simmons started to look and decided to save Gibbs from punching the guy all the way to the moon.

"I would suggest Congressman Simmons that you go find your wife, and forget you ever said any of this, I will try and do the same!" Jenny spat at him sweetly.

"And never, and I do mean never touch Director Shepard again. Do I make myself clear?" Gibbs slowly released Simmons hand from his grip. Simmons nodded at Gibbs and then quickly disappeared into the crowd not looking back once.

"Jen I can't figure out how to deal with these things, men throwing themselves over you, I can almost see them undressing you, even with you, or us, in this situation 6 months pregnant! And I know I will regret saying this, but it makes me think that you did what you felt you had to, to get to the top, even if it meant being on top! I know it is not fair saying this to you now, but I hope you will tell me at some point. Guys like him, makes me want to take you away from here, away from all their prying fingers, eyes and minds, taking away all that they think is theirs to touch. You are mine, and only mine!" He held her face between his hands and leaned in quickly and kissed her deeply. She was shocked at first but then started returning his kiss, neither of them caring about where they were or who was watching them. Suddenly Jen pulled back and gave him a light smack at the side of his face.

"I never ever once slept with anyone to get to the top – but you would be the closest to know about me being on top!" She whispered the last part, and was suddenly aware of being watched.

"Special Agent Gibbs, do you have a good reason for swallowing my best director?" Secnav stood by them watching the show, his arm linked with his wife.

"Yes sir, yes I have!" Gibbs was at his feet in no time, sounding nervous.

"Well - I'm waiting!"

"Well you see sir, I haven't planned it through yet so it will be difficult to explain without giving my plan up before hand." Gibbs stuttered, but held his head high and bent down to help up Jen when she indicated that she wanted to stand.

"Don't scare the man darling, I'm sure that Director Shepard is capable of taking care of herself, even against agent Gibbs!" Secnav's wife pulled his arm.

"I expect you to take good care of my girl here, Agent Gibbs. You hurt her once and you will be unemployed and I don't care how good you are!" He put his hand on top of Jenny's that was resting on top of her pregnant form.

Gibbs nodded and pulled Jenny closer to him. She smiled up at him, and turned her head towards Secnav.

"Sir I think the time has come for me to inform you of the father of my child. Agent Gibbs is the father. And don't worry if he gets to open mouthed I will personally call you for backup!" She smiled and hoped that Secnav wouldn't fire any of them, but she was almost certain that the timing was perfect. He had just informed of his satisfaction about them both.

"I had a feeling Agent Shepard that that was the case!"

"Agent Shepard? You degrading me sir?"

"Of course not, but I'm somewhat certain that this whole thing and my future grandchild, if I may call it that, is a product of something that happened a long, long time ago. I mean while you where only just an agent." He smiled at her and kisses her cheek. "But Director Shepard you call me the second that he starts being too much, and I will get him keelhauled myself!" With that they left Jen and Jethro to themselves.

"I'm sorry but it was a chance and luckily it went well. So now he knows that you are the reason for me asking for some personal time in about two and a half months time." She smiled innocently at him, batting her eyelashes just the way that made her even more irresistible to him.

"You like playing with fire Jen?"

"A little I guess!" She replied fast with a more than innocent look.

"So I've noticed!" He smiled at her.

"Well you where there, you lit the first match!" She said as she tightened the fabric of her dress around her stomach, showing him the size of her growth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap. 9

7 months pregnant and working hard, it was taking it toll on Jenny, she was tired. Her agency currently had 8 undercover operations running in 8 different countries. Every single one of them pulling at her to over see it from time to time. The teams in house, needed help getting out of trouble, mostly Gibbs's team, with the three letter boys and reporters, the endless stack of case files kept growing, as did her figure, making it even more difficult moving around. And the lack of athletic skills at the moment had her agitated, Gibbs did what he could to help her out, but had felt her hormones wrath more than once. Their first clashing had happened a little week after the ball at the White House.

"Agent Gibbs I expect you to follow my orders when I give them, not twist them to your likings!" Jen was loud and angry.

"But your orders didn't suit what I wanted." Gibbs was equally loud.

"What you wanted? Do you really know what you want! You still have a little issue you still need to discuss with a certain someone, and you still haven't done anything about that. So maybe I should just do what would be best for me..."

"Don't you always?" Gibbs interrupted her

"Jethro!" horrified by his outburst, and scared that he might regret it all she crossed her arms in front of her trying to shield her wounded heart from any shattering.

"Jenny!" he replied annoyed

"Quit that, I'm not the one who has a pregnant ex girlfriend, 3 ex wives and a girlfriend who knows nothing of any of it!" She spat and crossed her arms in front of her once more.

"You do know that it is hard to believe you are mad when you do that!" He indicated towards her arms crossed above her baby bump.

"Oh shut up, and get a move on. Go tell your precious girlfriend that you are about to become a father to your ex girlfriends baby, or I will!" this time placing her hands on her hips, to indicated she was not joking.

"Jenny, I will tell her ok." He rolled his eyes like always

"When?" was her fast reply.

"I don't know, you know I don't what to be an ass."

"Is it so hard to just say, sorry it is over!" again she spat and turned away from him.

"Maybe you can do that, I can't!"

"Oh the strong silent Gibbs needs to figure out a way to just say it with a look or stare! You know she is blond she may not be capable of figu…ooww!" She doubled over and placed a hand to her stomach.

"Jen." He yelled and was besides her in a split second.

"Just a hard kick. Now get OUT!" she pointed towards the door and he hurried out after giving her a look that told her, tell me if you need help.

The second time was not long after the first, three days to be precise. Gibbs drove to Jens house even though it was well past midnight.

He walked up to her front door, with a huge bag in one hand. When he reached the door he took a minute to think about what he would say to her, they hadn't talked since that day in her office. Finally he had decided, and rang the doorbell, it took a few minutes before the door opened a little, and Jen peeked out.

"Why aren't you in bed? He asked

"Why are you checking to see if I am at… 1:13 am?" she said in a sleep drunken voice.

"I'm not here checking up on you, I'm here to read my son a story!" He said holding up a book for her to see.

She looked at him suspiciously, and raised an eyebrow "You're what?" she opened the door wider.

"Here to read my son a story." He smiled wide at her and handed her the book, and she read out loud.

"Fairytales of Hans Christian Andersen. Classic Jethro, now why are you really here!" she put her hand on her hip and leaned against the door.

"I told her." he said and looked down at his shoes

"And?"

"And if you'll let me, I will make you mine!" his eyes locked with hers, and his soft smile reached them.

"I think you've already done your claiming!" she threw her head towards the living room, and moved away from the open door. He followed her after a few seconds frozen to the spot. Once in the living room he had placed the huge bag on the floor carefully and looked at her.

"So how did she take it?"

"Not well, look!" He said and pointed to his cheek, which had an imprint of a small hand.

"Oh poor baby, you want me to kiss it and make it better!" she was sarcastic in her saying, but judging from Jethro's smirk that wasn't the way he took it.

"I'm not sure that was the only place she hurt me!"

"Don't push it mister! Now what do you have in that bag?" she indicated towards the bag after pointing her finger at him.

"Oh the bag, well after my little chat with Karen I went to a small shop in my area, and bought a few things!"

She tried to straighten up further, but the baby wasn't agreeing with that, and she sunk back in the comfortable pillows running a hand in circular motions around her extended form.

"Are you alright?" she nodded and breathed slowly "Ok, first thing I spotted when I went into that small shop, what this, and it made me smile and think of you!" He said as he produced a small green square shaped box, he wounded it up and opened the lid and a soft lullaby played from the box.

"It's cute!" she said in a soft almost inaudible voice.

"It is. Now then I walked further inside and this shirt, I just had to buy it for you!" He handed her a blue tight fitting maternity shirt with the words 'It all started with a kiss' written on it. She laughed out loud and hugged the shirt tight to her chest, and looked at him. Even his eyes were smiling.

"I have more, on the back shelf I found these and decided that we really would be in need of these!" He pulled out a stack of blue and white towels with boats on and even a tiny bathrobe to match. He noticed her eyes turned blank with tears.

"I'm not finished yet so keep the water inside!" He watched her smile and the tears slowly spilling "Now this was on the counter and I had to buy it!" He handed her another book 'Baby's first book' she ran her hand down the front cover before flipping it open, the first page was already filled out, and now the tears was running freely. Jethro had filled out the first page with a picture and a few words written underneath.

'This is my mom and dad'

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her "I'm sorry Jenny for all the pain I've caused you, I just didn't know how to react or be around you, I felt like I had failed you when you told me you where pregnant. But I promise I will not run anywhere now!"

"You sure you can stand me?"

"Of course, otherwise I would never have shown up here at this hour."

"Ok, but I want to be able to kick you out when you get to much ok!" He nodded and smiled at her.

That night was spent resting in each others arms until morning, when they went to Jethro's house to pick up the most necessary things. Things he would be needing. And he moved into Jen's house.

A week ago Jethro got to feel how hormonal she was, even though he was trying to deal with one simple little thing to ease her workload and not overwork herself.

He walked into her office at 9 pm knowing that she had been at the office since 6 am that morning, overlooking 3 of NCIS's 8 undercover operations, had meetings all day, phone had been ringing off the hook, and everybody wanted a piece of the director. She looked stressed out and she had been rubbing her belly every time he had seen her.

"Jen, time to go home!" He said and begun to pack up her things.

"Who are you to tell me that I need to go home?" She didn't even raise her head from her reading.

"I am that baby's father, and baby's mother looks exhausted which means it's bedtime!"

"Get out. I'm working, I don't have time to sleep right now Jethro. Get out!"

"Nope!"

"I am telling you to get out or I will make you!"

His mock grin quickly turned to discomfort at she grabbed him between the legs and held on tight. "Do you ever want to have more children? Then I suggest you leave my office, leave my things in their respectful places and leave me to do my job, understood!" at her last word she squeezed a little harder and a funny sounding noise came from him as he nodded.

She was now sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on the case files she was reading, Jethro had kept interrupting her all day, to check up on her. He had even forced her to take a nap during the day. But now she was being interrupted by a certain youngster, when she looked down her entire belly was moving around, and the child was pressing himself so hard against her stomach walls that she could feel his backbone through the skin. She softly rubbed her hand up and down her son's back hoping it would calm the child enough so she could concentrate again and finish at a somewhat decent hour.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Jethro strode in with dinner in his hand. He snapped his fingers and pointed at the couch in her office.

"Here, now, eat!"

"Did you just order me to do something?"

"Yes and I put on a cup so don't even bother, get your tiny behind over here and eat. That kid of ours needs something to grow strong from and that damn green tea or what ever it is you drink, does not do it alone. So come here, sit down and eat. I'll read those case files while you eat."

"Fine, fine, I'll eat and you will read, and I do mean read Jethro. Not just signing it of because you like the guy! OK!" she sighed loudly and did as she was ordered to.

"Mmhmm, eat!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Well first a huge thank you to my amazing beta, VerityFrancesB, thank you for putting up with my terrible grammar and babble LOL. Then a huge thank you to all of my reviewers, you are the reason this story got written faster than I anticipated. I hope you have enjoyed this little journey with me.**

**This is the final chapter and I hope it lives up to what ever kind of expectations you have or had.**

**Disclaimer for the entire story: I wished I owned just a tiny bit of NCIS but Santa didn't bring it to me, so I will have to do with the playing I get to do here.**

**Enjoy!**

****************************OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO********************************** **

Chap. 10

Now 9 months pregnant and ready to pop at any day, Gibbs had fully moved in with Jen, not much left at his old house. Neither of them thought that it would be that easy to live together but it sure made it a lot easier for Jethro to keep an eye on Jenny and her condition. For the past week she had been feeling weird, and Secnav had told her to just go on her leave now, and try to relax, she wouldn't get much of that once the baby was born. But once again Jen wouldn't listen.

Gibbs had refused to take in any cases that would have him and his team leave the building, and if it was necessary he would, unlike him, send out one from his team and stay put himself. He needed to be there once Jen went into labor.

But suddenly a phone call came in, and as Gibbs hung up he had to say the usual to his team 'Gear up!' but that was all he got out before a piercing scream stopped everyone and everything in the entire building, even Jethro Gibbs froze. When he suddenly caught on, he immediately knew it was Jen, and in a millisecond he was upstairs and almost in her office.

He burst through the door "Jenny what's wrong?"

"Oh hi Jethro, not much, just thought I would alert you that your son wants to make his way into this world today, and soon….!" She trailed of as another hard contraction hit her.

"How on earth can you be so calm? And I guess he is like us, always drops by at a bad time!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was just on my way out to a new case…"

"But you haven't wanted to leave the building for a week now because you wanted to be here for this and then when you are ready to leave he wants to come out. Why couldn't you have done that a few weeks earlier?"

"Done what Jen?" He questioned as he moved to sit besides her, rubbing her lower back.

"Try to leave! Maybe that would have gotten him out sooner!" She grabbed his hand and held on tight.

"Ok we need to get you to that hospital now!"

"You think?"

He stared at her, and reached across her desk "Cynthia, would you please make sure the Directors vehicle is ready to leave with a police escort in 3½ minutes, Thank you!" He looked at Jenny with a look that said everything.

As they walked across the catwalk for the elevator, Gibbs glanced down at the bullpen that seemed to freeze once more when they realized why they all had heard a piercing scream, and just before the elevator doors closed a large number of cell phones beeped all receiving the same message 'It's time' all eyes was clued to the elevator doors that had just closed and they were only interrupted when Abby's voice could be heard, shouting her happiness.

Meanwhile in the car, Jenny was getting more and more angered. She had decided a long time ago that she didn't want to be yelling and scream her head of when it came to this point in the pregnancy, but as the labor was progressing she started to understand that she couldn't decided such a thing, and Gibbs's comments during every contraction didn't help. His 'breath Jen breath' every time a contraction hit made her more and more irritable.

"Jethro did you really think that you had to share with the entire population of DC that your son is entering the world?" She hissed out through her teeth.

"Oh you don't like the sirens?" He tried to humor her, but she didn't hear him.

"And if you tell me one more time to breath during a contraction I will personally see to it that you don't breathe…ever again!"

"Ok Jenny, I promise I won't say anything like that again, just as long as you promise you wont say you hate me!"

"I can't make that promise because right now I do hate you, do you know how much this hurts. No I don't think you do, so just shut up and hold my hand!" she ordered in her director voice, and Jethro didn't dare do anything than what she had said.

As they arrived at the hospital, Jenny insisted upon walking in herself, but the sirens had alerted quite a few people, journalists and so on, so outside the hospital doors a huge group of medical staff stood, and when she tried to stubbornly walk in herself and was held back from doing so from a contraction Gibbs practically picked her up and planted her in the wheelchair a poor nurse was holding.

"You damn stubborn woman, take the help you are offered. Believe me when I say you need all the strength you can find!" he kissed her hard on the mouth and rubbed a hand over her belly.

Jenny simply nodded and agreed, Gibbs broke of the eye contact and looked up at the nurse "She is in labor, and has been for a few hours so I would suggest that you get her prepped and the midwife in the room, mostly because she has under a minute between her contractions." And off they went.

Everything after Jenny was dressed in the hospital gown was a blur, the combination of pain, reassuring words, kisses, instructions and all the other things made it all fade into one big mess. The first thing Jenny really registered was when the midwife said "Now just give me one more big push and he will be out!" and then the wail from her newborn son.

When he was placed in her arms she couldn't hold back all the happy tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"He is so beautiful!" she sobbed.

"He definitely is Jen."

"I never thought I would be granted this feeling, this is amazing Jethro." She looked up at him for the first time since she got to hold her son.

"You could just have said it, I would have given it to you much earlier! Have you thought about a name?"

"George!"

"Just perfect Jen!"

"I hope so, and I hope that we can agree upon a last name later on but I don't want to worry about that right now!"

"You don't have to!" He kissed her forehead tenderly and felt her tilt her head back to once again look up at him.

"Merry Christmas daddy!"

"Jen, it's September, you are a bit early for that!"

"Well this little miracle was conceived just before Christmas last year so he must be a Christmas present, early or late I don't care. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

** *** THE END*****


End file.
